Story of The Death Note
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Ryuk menjatuhkan death note ke dunia manusia untuk mencari mangsa demi mengusir kebosanannya… Dan bagaimana kalau yang menemukan death note bukan Light! Melainkan… "Linda untuk chapter ini", mind to RnR?


Disclaimer : Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor

Chara : Ryuk, Mello, Matt, Near dan Linda untuk kali ini ho…ho…ho…

Pairing : hampir nggak ada, sedikit MattMello di chap depan

Warning : OOC akut, bahasa gak baku, dan pasti ada Typo

Summary:

Ryuk menjatuhkan death note ke dunia manusia untuk mencari mangsa demi mengusir kebosanannya… Dan bagaimana kalau yang nemu death note bukan Light! Melainkan…

**Story of The Death Note**

**By Pearl Jeevas**

**Hope you like it

* * *

**

**Dunia Shinigami

* * *

**

Ryuk memandang bosan pada Shidoh (shinigami yang menurutnya mirip kakak tua) dan Jealous (yang mukanya mirip BMW, separuh biru separuh putih) sedang bermain tap jongkok dengan asiknya, sudah dari kemarin kedua shinigami itu melakukan hal yang sama dan menurut Ryuk sangat nggak elit. Walaupun Ryuk sendiri tidak memungkiri bahwa dulu dirinya sering main tap jongkok bersama _shinigami _lain. Tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu, masa lalu yang ingin dikubur dalam kegelapan.

"Hooam…" Ryuk menguap lebar ketika permainan tap jongkok Shidoh dan Jealous selesai untuk yang ke tigabelas kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

Sebagai teman yang baik, hendaknya kita ikut andil dalam mengusir kebosanan teman. Oleh karena itu dengan suka hati Shidoh menawarkan undangan kepada Ryuk. "Ryuuk chan, bergabunglah dengan kami!" dengan lantangnya Shidoh ber _out of shinigami character_, hal ini membuat mata Ryuk yang dasarnya sudah lebar jadi makin lebar.

"Iya, Ryuk chan! Benar kata Shidoh, bermainlah bersama kami… akan kuajarkan cara bermain petak umpet!" ujar Jealous sambil menghentakkan kakinya, tanda antusias.

Ryuuk sweatdrop melihat tingkah temannya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin tidak shinigamiyis. Makin mirip dengan anak taman kanak-kanak. Untung saja dunia shinigami yang pada dasarnya gelap dan banyak tulang itu tidak dirombak dengan lampion dan pita. Atau Ryuk hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja, karena mungkin semua itu akan terjadi jika melihat dua cecunguk yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan mata anjing terbuang.

Ryuk tetap berusaha _cool_, walaupun sebenarnya sudah ingin muntah. Ia memandang lurus pada dua _shinigami_ didepannya, kemudian berkata. "Tidak, terimakasih." Sungguh penolakan yang sangat halus.

Dengan kecewa kedua _shinigami_ itupun berbalik dan mulai main lagi, tetap dengan permainan favorit mereka, tap jongkok.

Ryuk kembali menatap kosong di sekelilingnya, gelap, hanya ada lampu hemat energi yang menjadi penerangan. Pengap, rupanya Rem lupa membayar tagihan listrik pada PLN sehingga AC disini tidak bisa dinyalakan. Bau bangkai dan menyan menyeruak menjadi satu dan berlomba masuk kelubang hidung Ryuk. Bau yang selalu diciumnya setiap hari, sampai ia merasa hapal dan bosan.

Bosan…

Bosan…

Ya, bosan… Ryuk benar-benar bosan dengan hidupnya yang monoton.

Ingin sesekali ia terbang ke dunia manusia hanya untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar, atau sekedar mencari suasana baru.

Ryuk berpikir sejenak.

Dunia manusia, ya…

.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi." Ryuk menatap lubang sumur di hadapannya sambil menyeringai.

"Oi, Ryuk-kun… mau kemana?" Sahut shinigami berkepala tengkorak.

Ryuk memandangnya sejenak, "aku menjatuhkan death noteku."

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Ryuk langsung terdiam, kemudian menoleh kearah shinigami bermulut besar. Semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya seakan menghakimi, hal ini membuat si shinigami mulut besar langsung bergidik dan menggeleng cepat.

"Aku bersumpah tidak menelannya!" ujarnya takut-takut. Wajar saja bila si mulut besar di curigai, mengingat hobi yang ditekuni dirinya adalah suka menelan benda milik orang lain. Seminggu lalu Jealous kehilangan buku panduan bermain Harvest Moon, hal ini membuat Jealous tidak bisa tidur sehari semalam. Namun, setelah ditelusuri, ternyata si mulut besarlah yang telah sengaja menelannya. Setalah kejadian itu, shinigami yang lain jadi sangat berhati-hati dalam menyimpan barangnya.

Kemudian semuanya berpaling menatap Ryuk, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku menjatuhkannya di dunia manusia, khu… khu… khu…"

Ryuk tertawa datar, kemudian merentangan sayapnya yang hitam kelam, kokoh dan indah kemudian terbang masuk ke sumur. Menuju dunia manusia, dan melihat perkembangan nasib death notenya.

.

Sementara itu, nasib _death note_…

Sebuah buku buluk bersampul hitam sedang melayang-layang, tertiup angin, tersapu badai, dan terbawa arus gelombang tsunami. Oke diskripsi lebay, lebih baik coret semua saja.

Sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan bertuliskan 'Death Note' melayang di udara, hendak mendarat tepat di atas rerumputan halaman suatu sekolah negri yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo (sekolahnya Light).

Di komik maupun animenya, oom Tsugumi Ohba dan oom Takeshi Obata menjatuhkan buku Death Note di halaman sekolah Light, namun author yang kini sedang menulis fanfic ini berkehendak lain…

Kepak…kepak…kepak…

Suara sayap burung hantu dikepakkan. Burung hantu berwarna putih tengah terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, sampai-sampai menimbulkan _tornado_ dan badai pasir. Burung hantu warna putih yang mirip Hedwing (burung kepunyaan Helikopter, eh Harry Potter), dengan ganasnya menyambar buku buluk sampul hitam, alias Death Note. Death Note yang sedang melayang bebas dan sudah hampir siap mendarat itupun terbawa lagi oleh burung hantu yang-nggak-tau-dari-mana-asalnya ketempat yang jauh, sampai tak terlihat lagi oleh mata.

.

Nasib _shinigami_ kita setelah Death Note dibawa pergi oleh Hedwig…

Ryuk sedang terbang dengan tatapan Innocent diatas hiruk pikuk ibu kota Negara Jepang, Tokyo. Ryuk celingak-celinguk –tetap dengan wajah datar- mencari buku yang sengaja ia jatuhkan. Namun usahanya mencari tidak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Bahkan sekarang Ryuk sudah merasa sangat lelah untuk mengepakkan sayap kokohnya lagi, mungkin tubunya sudah kebanyakan menghasilkan asam laktat, saraf parasimpatiknya mulai bekerja. Ryukpun terbang setengah miring, setengah tegak, setengah tegak miring. Sampai akhirnya jatuh ndelosor keatas tanah.

Padahal Ryuk sudah yakin setengah mati, ia menjatuhkan Death Note tepat diatas Pulau Jepang, Kota Tokyo. Dengan Alasan ingin sekalian bertemu dengan Maria Ozawa, artis yang pamornya terkenal sampai di dunia _shinigami._

Dengan putus asa setengah frustasi Ryuk berteriak kencang, "barang siapa yang menemukan Death Note akan aku janjikan hadiah, jika perempuan akan kujadikan istri, jika laki-laki kujadikan seme!"

Satu pertanyaan dari author untuk readers, ada yang mau jadi istri or semenya Ryuk? Kalau ada yang berminat, ketik REG spasi Ryuk spasiGanteng spasi pilihan kamu (istri or seme), kirim ke 6288.

* * *

**Wammy House

* * *

**

**Part 1 : Linda

* * *

**

Seorang gadis berambut cokelat muda dikuncir dua sedang asik menggoreskan tinta diatas kanvasnya. Berkali-kali ia memandang pohon kamboja didepannya, yang ia gunakan sebagai objek lukisan. Dengan tekun dan teliti ia memindahkan objek tiga dimensi itu keatas kanvasnya, perlahan tapi pasti. Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah, hal ini membuat gadis berparas manis memiliki mood yang besar untuk melukis. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika melihat badut membawa bola disampingnya. Oke, kalimat terakhir emang nggak nyambung.

Whuuu~~~ (suara angin)

Syuuu~~~ (suara angin bergesekan dengan dedaunan)

Mbeek~~~ (suara kambing), Lho? Sejak kapan di Wammy House ada kambing O.o.

Pluk…. (suara buku jatuh)

Linda yang dari tadi asik dengan kanvasnya, langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada 'seonggok' buku yang kini tergeletak di depan pohon kamboja. Linda mendekati buku itu, dan meninggalkan kanvasnya begitu saja. Ia memungutnya, buku bersampul hitam bertuliskan 'Death Note'.

"Catatan Kematian?" Linda bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, Ia mengusap sampul buku hitam ditangannya, memandanginya lebih dalam dan lama.

"Darimana, buku ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Linda mengangkat bahunya, cuek. Tanpa berpikir lama, Linda segera memasukan buku hitam itu kedalam tasnya, kemudian membereskan alat-alat lukisnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Linda melupakan keinginannya untuk menggambar pohon kamboja, ia merasa sedikit penasaran pada buku buluk yang baru saja ia temukan. Sepertinya setelah ini Linda akan mendapat objek baru selain menggambar untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya selepas jam sekolah.

.

Linda terduduk di pinggir kasur, memandang heran pada buku yang barusan ia temukan, ketika membaca satu-dua-tiga halaman awal, ia menemukan tulisan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Death Note"

'Cara pemakaian.'

'Tekan tombol power, kemudian tunggu sampai muncul screen berwarna biru.'

Oh, maaf pembaca. Sepertinya author salah ketik, yang di atas itu adalah cara pemakaian LCD. Kita ulang lagi.

"Death Note"

'Cara pemakaian'

'Semua orang yang namanya ditulus di buku ini akan mati.'

_Hoe?_

Linda melongo, hari ini benar jadi hari yang aneh baginya. Tadi Ia menemukan buku aneh yang turun dari langit, dengan tulisan 'catatan kematian' yang menurutnya sangat aneh, dan setelah dibuka, isi buku itu makin aneh dikarenakan tulisan-tulisan aneh yang membuat Linda merasa jadi orang aneh. Dan sebelum Linda merasa makin jadi orang aneh, Ia segera menutup buku itu kemudian keluar kamar.

Membiarkan catatan itu tergeletak diatas kasur, tanpa menyimpannya di tempat yang aman.

Namun pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya.

'Semua orang yang namanya ditulis di buku ini akan mati'

Sebenarnya Linda penasaran, benarkah buku hitam buluk itu bisa membunuh orang atau hanya sekedar corat-coret iseng? Linda ingin mencoba menggunakan buku itu, namun –untuk kali ini- tidak ada yang ia inginkan cepat mati. Linda terus berjalan sambil mengerutkan keningnya, tanda berpikir keras.

TING!

Suara lampu hemat energi yang cahayanya nggak seberapa terang muncul dengan sangat tiba-tiba diatas kepala gadis usia belasan tahun tersebut, Linda baru saja mendapat ide cemerlang. Ia segera membalik tubuhnya, dan berlari kedalam Wammy House.

.

"Matt! Matt! Matt!" Teriak Linda tak sabar ketika melihat teman lelakinya sedang berjalan menuju dapur. Yang dipanggil langsung berbalik kearah sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Matt santai sambil menghentikan langkahya, ia berbalik menghadap teman perempuannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, heihei Matthew!" Linda menarik-narik lengan baju Matt yang dasarnya sudah melar sampai lebih melar lagi.

"Silahkan saja, asal…" Matt memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "kalau kau bertanya apa aku bersedia menemanimu main ibu-ibuan, jawabannya tidak lagi!" Teriak Matt sedikit kesal. Wajar saja Matt kesal, memang anak laki-laki mana sih yang doyan main ibu-ibuan? Apalagi jika pasangan mainnya adalah seorang gadis galak seperti Linda. Saking galaknya Linda, Matt sampai tidak bisa menolak jika Linda sudah bertitah.

Matt seringkali jadi korban keganasan gadis berumur belasan tahun ini.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi main ibu-ibuan kalau kali ini!" Linda berkacak pinggang.

"Bagus! Lalu, katakan apa maumu!"

"Aku mau bertanya, apa ada seseorang yang ingin kau bunuh?" Linda mengedipkan matanya dua kali lebih cepat.

Matt terdiam mendengar kata-kata temannya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sejujurnya, satu-satunya orang yang ia ingin bunuh sekarang adalah gadis didepannya. Gadis yang selalu semena-mena memaksanya bermain ibu-ibuan atau main drama putri salju. Gadis yang menurutnya akan lebih cantik jika ia berhenti memperbudak Matt. Dan sekarang, jika ia ditanya 'siapa yang ingin kau bunuh' oleh orang yang ia benci. Haruskah Matt berkata jujur?

"ASAL LO TAU, GUE PENGEN BANGET NGEBUNUH LO, LINDA!" ingin sekali Matt berteriak sekencang-kencangnya seperti itu pada Linda, nggak peduli seberapa hebat badai tornado dan kuah yang muncrat karenanya. Namun sang hati kecil melarangnya keras, ya setidaknya Matt masih punya sisi gadisiawi.

Terjadi perang batin didiri Matt.

"Hoi, Matt! Jawab… siapa yang ingin kau bunuh?" teriak sambil Linda berkacak pinggang, dan berhasil membuat Matt menyudahi 'perang batinnya'.

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Matt cepat, kemudian ia berbalik menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Linda sendirian.

Linda mendengus.

.

"Cintaaaku bukanlah cinta biasa… jika kamu yang memilikiiii~ ouwoo, dan kamu yang temanikuu seumur hidupkuu, houwoowoo~," Mello bernyanyi dengan suara nyaring di dalam kamarnya, sampai-sampai membuat gendang telinga orang yang mendengarnya bisa sobek dan budeg ditempat.

"Cintakuu bukanlah cinta biasaa, jika kamu yang mempunyaii…hiiii~ hi…hi…hi…" oke, kali ini nyanyiannya benar-benar out of Mello character.

"Cintaku~,"

"Mello! Mello! Mello!" Teriak Linda sambil nggedor pintu kamar Mello dengan sekuat tenaga. "Sedang apa kau di dalam kamar? Keluarlah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan!" pinta Linda dengan nada memerintah. Sedangkan Mello hanya berdecak kesal, kemudian membuka pintu dengan malas-malasan. Tentu saja setelah memasang topeng wajah stoic, nyanyi-nyanyi lagu Bukan Cinta Biasa dengan suara lantang seperti tadi sebenarnya sukses membuat topeng wajah yang biasa digunakan Mello rontok seketika. Mello tidak ingin Linda tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Afganisme, oleh karena itu ia berusaha tampil se _kul_ mungkin.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Mello dingin.

"Sedang apa kau tadi di dalam?" Linda balas bertanya.

Tidak mungkin Mello menjawabnya dengan 'habis konser, nyanyi bukan cinta biasa', jika Mello berkata begitu pasti akan menjatuhkan harga diri dan martabatnya. Linda bisa tidak mendengar suara nyaring Mello dikarenakan fasilitas di kamarnya yang 'sedikit' berbeda dengan kamar lain. Kamar Mello memiliki alat peredam suara, author sendiri tidak tahu darimana dan bagaimana bisa Mello mendapatkan fasilitas tambahan yang tidak wajar tersebut.

"Apa pedulimu, nona yang suka ikut campur?" Jawab Mello setengah ngece (baca: mengejek dalam bahasa Jawa).

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Mello, kau temanku dan-," Linda belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mello menyela. "To the point saja, aku malas mendengar ocehanmu!"

"Oke, aku mau bertanya… siapa orang yang ingin kau bunuh?" Linda berkacak pinggang.

Mello melongo, apa maksud gadis dihadapannya berkata seperti itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah, jawab saja!" Hardik Linda.

"Kurasa itu sangat tidak penting, Linda!"

"Cheeh, sudahlah… berikan aku sebuah nama, Mello!"

"Che!"

"Jawab!"

Mello berpikir sejenak, kemudian matanya beredar ke sekelilingnya. Tak lama kamudian ia tersenyum, "aku ingin membunuh anak yang ada di dalam kamar itu." Mello menunjuk salah satu pintu di bagian pojok dekat kamar mandi, kamar Near.

Linda melongo, "Mello! Kau ingin membunuh temanmu sendiri? Ya Ampyuun, ghemana sich… dassor gag berperi ketemanan eloww ityuh!" Linda berteriak dengan logat alaynya yang nggak ketulungan, membuat author yang sedang nulis fanfic ini jadi kudu mual.

Bibir Mello berkedut melihat Linda yang 'alay mode : on', kemudian dengan segera ia menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum muntah-muntah dan kehilangan banyak cairan tubuh. Mello pun kembali dengan kegiatan 'konsernya' yang sempat tertunda gara-gara Linda.

Sedangkan di luar ruangan, Linda mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

"Near! Near! Near!"

Oke, pembaca pasti sudah tahu kan siapa yang berteriak? Wups, yang berteriak bukanlah Undertaker, karena ini bukan fandom Kuroshitsuji, melainkan Linda. (readers: siapa juga yang bilang itu Undertaker? O.o)

"…"

"Near, aku ingin bertanya!"

"Apa yang ingin kau tanya, Linda?" Near menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan replika tokoh-tokoh anime di depannya.

Linda tersenyum, memang dari tiga orang terpintar di Wammy House, Nearlah yang paling pengertian. Walaupun kesannya cuek karena Near tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan mainannya, tapi caranya menjawab pertanyaan Linda setidaknya lebih baik dari Mello dan Matt.

"Jadi begini," Linda memulai kalimatnya "siapa orang yang ingin kau bunuh?"

Near langsung terdiam, kemudian menatap gadis berkuncir dua itu dengan tatapan datar. Tak lama, ia kembali berkutat dengan mainannya. Namun kali ini Nearl mengyibak tumpukan replika di depannya, seakan mencari sesuatu.

Brugg…

Near melempar salah satu replika dari tumpukan di depannya. Linda mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Itu Jendral Jack…" Ujar Near Lirih.

"Hah?" Linda melongo.

"Aku ingin membunuh Jendral Jack, karena sudah membuat Kamen Rider RX kelabakan."

Linda cengo… bisa-bisanya Near ingin membunuh salah satu tokoh fiksi antagonis di film Kamen Rider RX.

.

Linda mencari buku catatan bersampul hitam buluk di kasurnya, sudah hampir setengah jam namun hasilnya nihil. Padahal ia yakin buku itu ia letakkan di atas kasur sebelum ia keluar kamar untuk bertanya pada teman-temannya. Dan sekarang buku itu sudah raib, hilang tak berbekas.

_Buku catatan kematian…_

_Siapa yang mengambillnya?_

Linda mengacak seluruh sudut kamarnya, dibawah bantal, di kolong tempat tidur, di selimut, di bawah keset, di almari pakaian, di meja belajar, di tas, sampai di sela-sela tumpukan kanvasnya namun buku itu tidak ada.

Linda menghela napas…

_Apa mungkin buku itu diambil lagi oleh yang punya? Siapa yang punya? Dewa kematian?_

Linda mengangkat bahunya,

_Entahlah… lebih baik aku tidak memikirkannya lagi._

Linda mengambil kanvas dan alat lukisnya, kemudian berlari menuju halaman dimana pohon kamboja berada. Moodnya untuk melukis datang lagi, dan hal ini tidak ia sia-siakan.

To Be Continued

A/N : ah, sudah lama saya nggak main di FDNI, dan sekarang saya kembali dengan fic humor (yg menurutku nggak begitu lucu sih, aneh malahan) Oke, part 1 selesai dengan objek 'Linda', & chapter depan adalaah ~rahasia.

Mind to RnR?

Terimakasih sudah mau baca…


End file.
